


The Emerald

by lyrawinter



Series: I Hear the Birds on the Summer Breeze [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: "Sansa, dear, this is Mr. Baelish."





	The Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series. I hope you like it! :-) 
> 
> The title _I Hear The Birds on the Summer Breeze_ is taken from the song _Ride_ by Lana del Rey.
> 
> I want to thank petyrbaealish for beta-ing this fic, for choosing the title of this part (The Emerald), and for her support and encouragement. I'd also like to recommend her fics. She's a wonderful author and has a great variety of Petyr/Sansa stories :-)

“Sansa, dear, this is Mr. Baelish. He’s the actor who will finally drive the Starkspeed in Mr. Barton’s movie,” Ned said.

They were at The Emerald, one of the most exclusive golf clubs in Westeros. Catelyn, Arya and Sansa weren’t members, but the club admitted member’s guests on the weekends. They could eat at the restaurant, walk the golf course and attend the game as spectators.

Sansa didn’t understand the appeal of watching golf, but she never refused to go to the club. Her father only asked them to accompany him occasionally, and Sansa knew that playing while his family was in the stadium made him happy. Her father wasn’t the kind of man who expressed his feelings openly, but Sansa could read him. She had learnt to interpret his body language over the years.

Since his youth, Ned had been a keen amateur golf player. His perseverance and passion had made him stand out among the other players, but he had never been interested in participating in an official competition, despite many people trying to persuade him, the director of the club included.

Ned preferred to keep playing without money, medals or trophies involved. He felt at ease in the club and didn’t want it to change. He had made several friends throughout the years and knew most of the golfers, so he felt surprised when Mr. Barton told him that he was also a member:

“Unfortunately, I don’t go as often as I’d like to,” he had confessed during one of their meetings. “I spend so much time at the office overseeing the production of all the movies and preventing people from spending more money than necessary. My wife often says that I practically live there, so I should buy a mattress.” He had laughed at his own joke.

Ned Stark and Mr. Barton had been working together for months now. Their negotiations had gone slowly but smoothly and finally it seemed that they had come to an agreement. To celebrate it, they had decided to spend the afternoon in the club. Ned had invited his family, while Mr. Barton had invited Mr. Baelish. Their plan was to play until the last rays of sun vanished on the horizon. Catelyn, Sansa, Arya and Mr. Baelish would watch them from the first row in the stadium.

After the game, all of them would go to the restaurant for dinner and drink a toast to the welfare their alliance would bring.

*

_One hour earlier_

For the first time, Sansa felt really excited about spending part of the day at the club. She had chosen her favorite dress, a white one with hand painted mini pomegranates and a garnet waist ribbon, and had sprayed a little perfume on either side of her neck, just under the jawline, and also on her wrists. The perfume smelled like the lemoncakes she had loved since she was a child. That scent brought so many good memories to her and made her feel energized. Today she didn’t need anything to increase her energy (in fact drinking a cup of linden tea or valerian, or rubbing a few drops of lavender water on her body could suit her well in those moments), but that citrus fragrance boosted her confidence, and Sansa had the feeling that she could use some extra self-confidence in the club. For today, she would see Mr. Baelish again.

Several months had passed since their first and only encounter at the party. Sansa was aware that it had been quite brief, for they had only had the chance to exchange a few words after he’d returned her earring, yet for her it has been one of the most meaningful moments she had ever shared with another person. Sansa missed him and she couldn’t wait to see him again, although she knew the chances of being alone with him were really slim. Her parents had never allowed their daughters to be alone with a man, not matter how impeccable their reputation. And Petyr’s reputation wasn’t perfect. There were photographs of him in pubs and hotel ballrooms, dancing with actresses and blues singers, some of which had worked with him. Although Sansa didn’t like to admit it, she couldn’t help but feel a little knot in her chest every time she saw one of those photographs or pictured him arm in arm with a woman. All of those actresses and singers were more elegant, more beautiful and more experienced than her. And they were artists like him. They spoke the same language. On the contrary, the only connection Sansa had ever had with the art world had been through theaters and museums. Her life was very grey in comparison, and she had never considered herself a charismatic girl.  
It was so naive to believe that Mr. Baelish would prefer to spend time with her instead. 

Sansa arrived at the club with her mother and her sister earlier than expected. Ned had told them that he’d go there from the factory when he finished revising some contracts and that Mr. Barton would accompany him. Mr. Baelish, however, would arrive on his own.

Since Catelyn didn’t want to wait at the hall, she suggested that they have a cup of tea. Sansa and Arya agreed, so the they headed toward the restaurant. As soon as they came in the room, Miss Pemberton, one of Catelyn’s friends, who was sitting at the table in the nearest corner, gestured for them to join her.

“Catelyn, dear! Such a lovely surprise to see you and your daughters! They are getting more beautiful every day. You two must have many admirers by now.”

Sansa and Arya averted their gaze and muttered a “thank you” because the rules of decorum dictated that they should consider Miss Pemberton’s words a compliment and therefore they should show gratitude.

After the four women exchanged greetings, they sat at the table and ordered grey tea, Sansa’s blended with a touch of cinnamon and clove. Once they were served, Miss Pemberton and Catelyn began talking with enthusiasm, apparently oblivious to everything else. Sansa and Arya exchanged some looks of boredom, and Sansa was starting to wish her father would hurry when she saw from the corner of her eye someone outside the restaurant.

Mr. Baelish.

Her heart skipped a beat. That was her opportunity to see him alone, if just for a few minutes. She stood up so fast that she almost knocked over her cup. The teaspoon tinkled on the plate, and Catelyn gave her a reproving look.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa mumbled, her face turning red from embarrassment. But she couldn’t waste more time apologising. Her father and Mr. Barton could appear at any minute. “If you would excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.”

Sansa gave a slight curtsy and turned around, aware that her movements were too hasty. Her sister, her mother and Miss Pemberton must be thinking that she was acting strangely. And what was worse, her mother might suspect that something was happening.

Sansa breathed deeply and tried not to run. With any luck, Catelyn would believe that Sansa was nervous about the dinner because she knew it was an important event for her father and feared saying the wrong thing. Or maybe that something she had eaten or drunk hadn’t sat well with her.

After what felt like an eternity, Sansa left the room and stopped to look around. The hall was empty save for one of the receptionists of the hotel and Mr. Baelish, who was in an armchair reading a newspaper. Sansa though the he was even more handsome than at the party. The combination of his black suit and blue tie suited his eyes and hair.

Sansa looked again at the receptionist. He was busy answering a phone call. Sansa hoped that the call would last long and the man wouldn’t pay attention to them.

She walked towards Mr. Baelish, her breath ragged and a pressure throbbing in her temples. Everything around her felt like it was wrapped in mist. It felt unreal, like an illusion or a delirium during a fever. Maybe her brain was lacking oxygen. Maybe she needed to stop and catch her breath.

But she’d do neither.

Just then, Mr. Baelish raised his head, and his eyes found hers. Sansa exhaled.

He smiled, set the newspaper aside and stood up. Sansa inhaled slowly. Now it was too late to turn around, not that she wanted to, of course, but suddenly she wished for a few more minutes alone to try and relax before reuniting with him.

The last steps were the worst. That distance felt thrice longer, but Sansa finally reached him and stood still. She suddenly felt shyer and couldn’t make eye contact. _Calm down_ , she told herself silently. _You’re being ridiculous_. She gripped her purse harder and tried to control her tone of voice:

“Good afternoon, Mr. Baelish.”

He gave her a warm smile.

“Good afternoon, sweetling. I’m so happy to be able to talk with you for a few minutes before the game. I didn’t expect that we would have the chance to do so. But there’s no need for such formalities. Please, call me Petyr.”

Sansa obliged herself to lift her gaze and smiled.

“Petyr,” she repeated.

Petyr’s face brightened.

Sansa smiled again and continued:

“I wanted to thank you again for the tickets for _The Secrets Between Us_. I went to watch the movie with a friend and we both loved it from the start. The story was so compelling, and your portrayal of Mr. Turner was brilliant. I couldn’t look away from the screen until the very ending.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. It’s really noteworthy how stories can make us forget our reality for a while and get immersed in another world. How they can soothe our worries and sorrows and give us hope. Honestly, that’s what I love the most about my work and it feels very good to hear that someone has enjoyed one of the movies I’ve worked in. Thank you so much for telling me.”

“You’re welcome.” Sansa also believed in the power of stories and found his words very inspiring. “I’d have liked to tell you this before, but we haven’t met since then.”

Petyr nodded with a sigh.

“Yes, that’s unfortunate. I confess I’ve been looking forward to our next encounter. I enjoyed our conversation at the party so much. Luckily, here we are now.” He smiled. “I’m happy that the negotiations between your father and Mr. Barton have been fruitful. This will open many doors.”

He didn’t specify for whom, just smiled and looked at her eyes. Sansa felt a thrill in her stomach.

She didn’t want this moment to end yet. She had felt this alive on very few occasions and she wanted to make it last as long as possible. She was even enjoying the silence that had extended between them. Petyr transmitted peace. It felt good just to be near him and let the world run its course.

Unluckily, that moment didn’t last long. Soon the front door was opened and they both heard steps. The spell vanished. They turned their heads and saw Ned Stark and Mr. Barton walking towards them.

Sansa gasped. Ned had frowned at them. Sansa knew that for her father was shocked to find her with Mr. Baelish, but they weren’t technically alone. The receptionist was just a few feet away, and they were in a public space. They weren’t hiding anything.

Her father must have reached the same conclusion, or at least had decided to be civilized for the sake of the business alliance, because when he stopped in front of them, he tried to mask his discomfort and said:

“I should make introductions. Sansa, dear, this is Mr. Baelish. He’s the actor who will finally drive the Starkspeed in Mr. Barton’s movie. Mr. Baelish, this is Sansa Stark, my eldest daughter.”

Petyr extended his hand, offering her a reassuring smile. Sansa placed hers in his, her heart beating fast. They had been imprudent. Now her father would probably watch them during the whole evening. They must be careful so that Ned wouldn’t see anything suspicious, from now on, or he might forbid Sansa from seeing Petyr again. 

Petyr kissed her hand. His whole corporal language showed a naturalness and confidence that was truly remarkable. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stark,” he said, before releasing her hand. Sansa regretted that he couldn’t hold her hand a little longer, but she knew that it would have been considered improper.

Petyr stood straight, laid his eyes on Ned and explained with ease: “We’ve just met. Your daughter has recognized me because of my movies and we were talking about them.”

“I see.” Ned observed them as if he were trying to find out what secrets they were hiding, but after a few seconds, he cleared his throat and introduced Mr. Barton to his daughter. The producer seemed a cheerful man. He said he was happy that he could meet all the either Starks.

When the introductions were over, Ned asked about Catelyn and Arya. Sansa opened her mouth to answer but before she could speak, her mother and her sister entered the hall.

Catelyn seemed relieved to find Sansa with her father.

“Oh, I was wondering where you were,” she told Sansa. “You were taking a long time.”

Ned’s face grew somber when he heard his wife’s words. He looked at Sansa, eyes questioning, and she blushed. Fortunately, Mr. Barton interrupted what could have become a very uncomfortable situation, saying:

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Stark. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Barton,” Catelyn replied. “This is Arya, my youngest daughter.”

The producer kissed Arya’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Stark.”

“Thank you, Mr. Barton. The same to you.”

Mr. Baelish looked at Ned, expectant. He hadn’t been introduced to Arya yet. Ned looked as if he wanted the man far away from any of his daughters, but he made the last introduction regardless.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Stark,” Petyr said, and leaned forward to kiss her hand.

Just when his lips were about to touch the back of her hand, Arya moved her arm away. Sansa was the only person to notice it. She threw Arya a reproving look. Behave, Sansa wanted to tell her. It was childish that her sister was mean to Petyr. Arya had never talked with him until that very moment, and he had never done anything to hurt her. Arya had just made a negative mental image of him over the years without reason. 

Arya shrugged a little, as if trying to defend herself. Then, she looked at Petyr again and said with feigned politeness:

“The same to you, Mr. Baelish.”

Mr. Barton clapped. The others looked at him. 

“Well, if you all like, I think we should go to the course now,” he said with joviality. “We have a reservation at the restaurant for six o'clock, and Ned and I will have to make ourselves presentable after the game. That leaves us less than a couple of hours to play.”

“You’re right,” Ned admitted, but he threw a furtive glance at Petyr. Sansa understood that her father wanted to find out more about the conversation the actor had had with her.

“Excellent! We have two fantastic hours ahead of us,” the producer said cheerfully. 

*

Sansa and Petyr couldn’t talk during the game. They couldn’t even sit together because Catelyn chose to sit between them. It was really frustrating how close but also how far they were to each other. Sansa knew that they had been lucky to have talked in the hall without her father guarding them and Arya making nasty remarks, but that little reunion had left her wanting more.

She didn’t dare to turn her face until the game ended. Her father won by a neck and Mr. Barton congratulated him effusively. Then the two men went to one of the restrooms to clean up and change their clothes. Catelyn, Arya, Sansa and Petyr waited for them at the restaurant.

To Sansa’s relief, Ned didn’t interrogate neither her nor Petyr during the dinner. It was Mr. Barton who led the conversation. The producer told them about the latest news concerning the movie. Among other things, he explained that he had met with the director and the screenwriter to analyze the last changes in the script, and that the casting director had already contacted different agencies, letting them know about the actor profiles they were looking for.

“When we have the whole cast and start shooting the scenes, I’d like to invite you all to the film set one day. It would be perfect if you could come when we shoot one of the scenes with the Starkspeed. What do you think?” Mr. Barton looked at the Starks.”

Petyr, however, only looked at Sansa, his eyes sparkling. She gave him a little smile and tilted her head towards her cup of ice cream.

It didn’t take Ned long to answer:

“Thank you for your invitation. It’s very kind of you. We’d love to visit the set.”

“Perfect. I figure we will start in winter. I’ll keep you updated”

*

The temperature had dropped several degrees when they went out of the club. The lamps were already lit.

Ned and Petyr gave their respective key cars to two employees, who went to retrieve their cars and bring them to the front door. The Starks would take Mr. Barton home. Sansa wished that they could take Petyr too. That would give them a few minutes more together even though they couldn’t talk freely.

Why was their situation so complicated?

She could only hope that there would be time for them to have some privacy.

“Are you cold, Miss Stark?” 

Petyr’s voice startled her. Sansa looked at him. She had chosen the jacket that best matched with the dress but maybe it was too thin for this weather. Had she shivered without realizing?

“Please, accept my jacket,” Petyr said, starting to unbutton it.

“Oh, no. Thank you so much, but it’s not necessary. The cars must be almost here. I’ll be fine.”

“We have a blanket in ours,” Ned added, and there was something threatening in his voice.

Sansa was getting tired of his overprotectiveness, but Petyr didn’t seemed offended or intimidated. He gave Ned a placating smile and focused his attention on Sansa again.

“You’re welcome, Miss Stark. Please, let me know if you change your mind.”

Ned clenched his fists and opened his mouth, but when he was about to speak, they all heard a noise coming from the trash cans. 

“It seems to be a puppy crying!” Sansa exclaimed.

And she started running without giving them time to reply.

“Sansa, wait!” Catelyn and Ned shouted.

But Sansa didn’t obey. If it was true that there was a puppy in the street, she couldn’t waste any time. The temperature was too cold for newborn animals.

She reached the trash cans breathless and what she saw made her heart melt. There, between the two cans, was a cardboard box, and inside, seven puppies of different colors. They didn’t seem to be more than two weeks old. All of them had their eyes closed and were trembling.

“Hi.” Sansa kneeled down and leaned toward the box. “Hi, beautiful puppies. Shhh, don’t cry. I’m here and I’m not going to abandon you. You are safe.” Sansa told them, unfastening the buttons of her jacket. 

“Sweetling.”

Sansa turned her head and saw Petyr. He kneeled down next to her and touched her arm.

“Please, let me,” he said, and hurried to unbutton his jacket.

Sansa rested her hands on her thighs and confessed with a touch of desperation in her voice:

“My parents won’t allow me to take them home.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take them to my home,” he said while he tucked the jacket around the puppies.

Sansa’s face brightened.

“Would you do that?” 

“Of course. I own three horses already. My property has several acres of land. They will be able to run all they want. And the veterinarian lives nearby and he’s a great friend of mine. He comes often to examine my horses. I have no doubt that he will do everything in his power to keep them healthy. They will be alright.”

Sansa blinked to hold hear tears back but she mustn’t have succeeded because the next thing she felt was warm liquid covering her cheeks. She was about to turn her face in hopes that the dim light could hide her tears when Petyr’s words stopped her:

“Don’t, please. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. In truth, it’s beautiful that you care about these puppies. You have proven to have a kind heart, and that’s something to be celebrated, not condemned.” Petyr touched her face. 

Sansa swallowed, not knowing what to say. She leaned forward by instinct. She needed to be closer to him. She needed to…

“Sansa!” Ned’s voice made her froze. “The cars are here! What are you doing?”

“We should go back or else they’ll come to see why we are taking so long,” Petyr said in a gentle tone.

Sansa sighed, disappointed. She tried to console herself thinking that it was best for the puppies to get in the car as soon as possible, but the idea of saying goodbye to Petyr made her feel a tightness in her chest.

“But first,” Petyr added. “I’d like to give you something.”

Sansa looked at him, confused. What would he want to give her?

Before she could ask, Petyr leaned forward and placed his lips near hers without touching them. His eyes showed a gentle sparkle. He was asking for permission.

And in that moment, Sansa didn’t want anything more than to grant it. 

She put her hand on his chest and smiled when she felt his heart beating fast through the shirt. It was moving to know that he was also affected by their proximity. Sansa wanted to believe that this was a special moment for him too.

She moved her face and closed her eyes when their lips met.

Petyr kept still for a few seconds, as if he knew that this was her first kiss and wanted to give her some time to get used to the sensation and relax.

 _As if she could relax in a situation like this_ , Sansa thought, and her lips curved up a little. Petyr seemed to feel that smile and take it as a sign to continue because he put his hand on the back of her neck and moved his mouth in a slow manner. Sansa shivered. Her mind was racing: thoughts and sensations crowded her mind like hailstones and her brain was incapable of processing them. Petyr buried his fingers in her hair and caressed her nape, causing Sansa felt a wave of heat in her belly. She gasped. This was the first time she’d experienced something like this and her own response had caught her by surprise. Petyr took the opportunity to brush her tongue with his. The touch was very light but Sansa moaned.

Petyr hurried to break the contact, alarmed at the possibility that the other Starks or Mr. Barton had heard her.

In the silence, Sansa reprimanded herself for her reaction. She hadn’t been able to prevent the noise from escaping from her mouth but it has been imprudent. Very imprudent.

She gazed at Petyr. All his composure seemed to have disappeared. His eyes had a dazed expression and his breath was ragged.

“I think…” he started but had to pause to take a breath. “I think that we should go back, sweetling.”

Sansa nodded, still flushed by his previous attentions. They stood up, and Petyr grabbed the box. Sansa threw a look at the puppies before starting to walk. Only their little heads were in sight. The rest of their bodies remained hidden under Petyr’s jacket.

Sansa noticed that Petyr walked huddled and held the box against his chest with more force than necessary and that he was also clenching his jaw. She felt guilty: Petyr was trying to prevent his body from shivering. He probably didn’t want her to discover that he was cold. 

“Finally!” Catelyn blurted out when they arrived at the front door of the hotel. “I was about to go after you. The cars have been here for several minutes now and we are starting to freeze.”

Sansa tilted her head, ashamed of both the tone and the words her mother had just used. She had scolded them as if they were brats.

Petyr, on the contrary, didn’t seem bothered. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Stark, but we were busy with this,” he said, showing her the box.

“Dogs!” Catelyn exclaimed, her voice betraying her displeasure. “What are you going to do with them?” She turned her gaze to Sansa then and narrowed her eyes with suspicion. “You’re not thinking of taking them home, are you?”

Sansa shook her head. Even though she had guessed her mother’s reaction, it was painful to have the evidence that Catelyn would have been willing to leave the puppies in the street, no matter the consequences.

“No, mom. Mr. Baelish will take care of them,” Sansa said.

“Oh.” Catelyn seemed placated. “Alright, then. Well, Mr. Baelish. It has been a pleasure to meet you again. I wish you a safe trip home.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark.” Petyr bowed his head in a sign of courtesy.

“What? Mom, we should help him get home!” Sansa exclaimed. She didn’t understand how her mother could be so indifferent. “Someone should watch the puppies while he’s driving!”

Catelyn looked at her, horrified.

“What are you suggesting, Sansa? I know you have a soft spot for animals but under no circumstances am I going to allow you to accompany him at night.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Stark,” Petyr intervened. “I will be able to manage on my own. Nothing bad will happen to these puppies. When I arrive, I’ll phone my veterinarian, so he can examine them. And if Mr. and Mrs. Stark agree, you are more than welcome to come visit them any time.”

Sansa looked at her parents, her eyes pleading.

Ned sighed.

“Alright.”

“But it will have to be during daylight hours,” Catelyn warned. “And, of course, I’ll accompany you, so you must be patient and wait until I find an opening. During the next weeks I have social commitments every day.”

“Mom…” Sansa protested. She couldn’t wait that long.

“I’m sorry, darling, but your mother is right. You cannot visit him alone. It’s not proper.” Her father tried to make Sansa come to her senses.

“I may have a solution,” Petyr intervened again. “Lady Odell is a dear friend of mine and as you know, she’s one of the most respected women in our society, so Sansa would be safe from gossip if she came to my home with her. I’m sure Lady Odell won’t find it inconvenient. She visits me often and according to what I’ve heard, she also has a good relationship with your family.”

“You are friends with Lady Odell?” Catelyn tried to hide her astonishment.

“Yes, we have collaborated in many charity events, and I’m one of the sponsors for her foundation to help children with disabilities. In the summer, she often organizes small groups and takes them to my estate with their tutor’s consent, so they can get in touch with nature, breathe pure air and spend some time with the horses. The kids love giving apples and carrots to them and some even dare to take a ride.”

Sansa smiled, her lips trembling a little, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn’t know that information because Petyr had never made it public. Probably only the families of those children and Lady Odell knew that he was helping.

Catelyn and Ned seemed at a loss for words. Petyr’s declaration had caught them both completely by surprise.

Sansa tried hard not to jump for joy. That was the perfect solution. Lady Odell was a great friend of the Starks too. Sansa had known her since she was a child and got on very well with her.

It was impossible not to like Lady Odell. She was an old woman, but she was much more open minded than most people.

 _Please, please, say you both agree_ , Sansa begged her parents in her mind.

Ned and Catelyn exchanged looks.

“Well…” Catelyn started. “I supposed there’s nothing wrong in allowing Sansa to go to see the dogs at some point, accompanied by Lady Odell.”

Sansa pressed her lips together to suppress a scream of victory. She made eye contact with Petyr and noticed a sparkle of excitement behind his composed façade.

They had made it!


End file.
